


Ototo

by RoyalAqua



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalAqua/pseuds/RoyalAqua
Summary: AU where Mephisto raises Rin and Shiro raises Yukio. Story will focus on Mephisto and Rin.





	Ototo

“You’ll what?!” Shiro exclaimed, shocked at the proposition Mephisto was giving him. The demon smirked at him “Like I said, I will raise the boy” Shiro narrowed his eyes Mephisto “why would you want to do that? He is the spawn of Satan. I only suggested to take Yukio because he is human”.

Mephisto glanced down at the two small children still in the arms of their dead mother, the smaller one, Yukio was weak and human but the other one had his father’s flames and was a demon. Mephisto felt a sense of possessiveness to him and naturally wanted to care for him. Rin smelt like family but he felt nothing towards Yukio he didn’t feel like family to Mephisto. “I think you forget that I am also one of Satan’s sons, making Rin here my little brother so of course I want to take him and care for him. For me it is a better alternative than simply killing the defenceless child”.

Shiro sighed heavily “Mephisto…how can I trust that you won’t hand him over to Satan?” The demons expression darkened “Because I know what the consequences would be if I were to do so.” Mephisto knew all about his father’s absurd desires to force Assiah and Ghenna together and he knew the results would be catastrophic if he were to succeed “But nevertheless I insist on taking him, it’s hardly fair that you get to keep one and I don’t” Shiro facepalmed “they’re children not prizes. If there was a way to make sure he wouldn’t get exposed then yes I’d let you take him but there isn’t so I’m going to have to kill him I’m sorry”.

Mephisto hummed at the exorcists words “Oh but there is always a way” With a click of his finger the flames surrounding Rin left him and got absorbed into the kurikara sword they had brought to kill the spawn of Satan. Shiro stared at him “What did you do?” “I simply trapped Rin’s power into the sword he won’t be exposed if he appears human” He picked Rin up and glanced at Shiro “It’s getting dark out and quite cold so I suggest you take Yukio and tell the Vatican that Satan’s spawn was dealt with”. Shiro sighed and nodded “Fine take the boy. But remember that the Vatican always has their eyes on you and they will notice the child eventually” He held Yukio close and turned to walk out the cave before giving Mephisto one last look “Don’t mess this up Mephisto. You may be an ally and a close friend of mine but if this ever gets to the Vatican I can’t help you or the child” The demon smirked “I’m sure I can handle myself and the boy just fine” With that said, Mephisto and Rin disappeared with a poof leaving the Paladin with Yukio.

Shiro frowned and left the cave “For your sake, I hope you’re right Mephisto”.


End file.
